


Всем ребятам пример

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Юный Уриэль Вентрис в казармах Агизел познал и вражду, и обиды, и первую любовь





	Всем ребятам пример

Подушка взмокла; в слабом свете фонаря, проникавшем со двора, видно было, что она вся пропиталась чем-то темным, а на ощупь, так еще и липким.  
Кровь.  
Уриэль перевернул подушку, шмыгнув носом, но снова ложиться не стал: кровь из носу продолжала идти. Он содрал наволочку, подошел к рукомойнику, намочил ее холодной водой и приложил к переносице. Черт, надо же было пропустить такой удар, подумал он.  
Конечно, оно того стоило…  
Еще два года назад у него не было таких забот. Он состоял в детском движении «Молодая смена», был, если верить лозунгу движения, примером всем ребятам Ультрамара – по крайней мере, паре мальчишек с соседней фермы уж точно, учился на «отлично» и выполнял отрядное поручение: время от времени навещать одиноких стариков, чьи потомки служили в Имперской Гвардии, и помогать им по мелочам. После схолы работал наравне с родителями на ферме. А в свободное время занимался рукопашным боем, свято веря, что это поможет ему стать космодесантником.  
Мама качала головой. Стать Ультрамарином – это очень большая честь, говорила она, и Уриэль догадывался, о чем она думает: достоин ли такой чести деревенский парнишка из калтской аркологии? Но ведь один из Вентрисов уже служил в Космодесанте. Правда, это было давно, очень давно по меркам смертных. Для самих астартес с их совершенной памятью и служба вместе с Люцианом Вентрисом, и его героическая гибель были как будто вчера… Уриэль отличался упертостью, поэтому мамины сомнения скорее подталкивали его заниматься еще усерднее, тренироваться еще упорнее.  
Поэтому, когда на отрядной линейке его вызвали и велели зайти к директору схолы после уроков, он даже не обеспокоился, как любой мальчишка на его месте, – за ним действительно не было никакой вины, хотя все ребята из их класса перешептывались и строили догадки. «Небось, это он вчера раскокал окно в кабинете математики», – громким шепотом сказала Элен за его спиной. Ох уж эта Элен… они вечно соперничали и в отряде, и на уроках. Интересно, как бы она держалась, что бы говорила, встретив настоящего Ультрамарина? Да у нее бы дух захватило и язык отнялся! Сам же Уриэль при виде гиганта в синем, стоявшего ссутулившись в тесном кабинете директора, старательно притворился, будто ему все нипочем.  
Потом он долго боялся, что от волнения нахамил Ультрамарину, и его накажут.  
Уриэлю казалось, что в схоле он только что наизнанку не выворачивался от старания, но лишь в Казармах Агизел он понял, что такое настоящая учеба, что такое настоящий рукопашный бой – и что такое настоящие недоброжелатели. А после того, как он хорошенько вздул Леарха с Клеандером, от него отвернулись даже те ребята, с которыми он надеялся подружиться. Никто не спросил Уриэля, за что он так разозлился на товарищей, почему полез на них с кулаками, никто не дал ему и слова сказать.  
По совести, он и сам жалел, что устроил драку. Удар локтем в лицо на беговой дорожке – подло, подножка – еще подлее, но из-за этой драки вышло, что сам он ничуть не лучше и Леарха, и Клеандера. А они, получается, правы, когда называли его неотесанной деревенщиной, уверяя, что его взяли только из-за заслуг Люциана, с которым ему, Уриэлю, никогда не сравниться… «Не так нужно доказывать, не так, – думал Уриэль, сидя в Храме Исправления. – Какого же дурака я свалял! Называется, всем ребятам пример. А еще в Ультрамарины готовлюсь…»  
Сегодняшний бой с Леархом был очередной попыткой кому-то что-то доказать.  
За Леарха «болели» все с их потока, за Уриэля – только верный Павсаний. Не обращая внимания на неприязненные взгляды и насмешки, он кричал: «Давай, Уриэль! Покажи ему! Справа, справа, хуком! Теперь через бедро!»  
Вместо броска через бедро Уриэль выполнил бросок через плечо – ловко поддал крепкой ляжкой в пах, развернулся, подцепив Леарха за шиворот, согнулся, распрямился пружиной; Леарх полетел на пол, неловко выставив руку, и, конечно, приземлился на нее.  
Хруст растягивающихся связок слышали, наверное, все в первых рядах.  
Уриэль провел спортивный, а не боевой бросок, провел грамотно, а страховаться при падениях их обучали еще до того, как начать показывать собственно приемы рукопашного боя, поэтому Леарх никак не должен был травмироваться – Уриэль рассчитывал на победу по очкам. Кто мог предвидеть, что опытный Леарх допустит такую школярскую ошибку?  
По правилам спортивных тренировок бой должен быть прекращен после травмы одного из соперников, но, когда Уриэль подошел к Леарху, протягивая ему руку и доброжелательно улыбаясь, Леарх внезапно рванул его на себя и изо всех сил впечатал кулак в нос…  
Конечно, его после этого дисквалифицировали. Наставник долго бранил Леарха и за ошибку, и за неумение проигрывать с достоинством, и за отсутствие товарищеского отношения… Леарх угрюмо отмалчивался, поджав губы с истинно ультрамарской чопорностью, только изредка зыркал по сторонам голубыми глазами – нет ли рядом Уриэля, не торжествует ли он, не злорадствует?  
Уриэль не злорадствовал. Он даже промолчал, когда Клеандер выкрикнул ему в спину бранное словцо, за которое его следовало бы отправить в Храм Исправления.  
Он знал, почему Леарх допустил эту ошибку.  
Он почувствовал его напряжение, когда пах Леарха соприкоснулся с его бедром, услышал отяжелевшее вовсе не от гнева дыхание, задел щекой разгоряченную щеку. И увидел, как Леарх, скрючившись на полу, спешно натягивает форменную куртку, чтобы прикрыть низ все еще возбужденного тела.  
Это было странно и необычно, и становилось понятно, почему Леарх так старательно изображал враждебность, и смущало, и даже вызывало жалость к поверженному противнику – поверженному заранее, что бы он ни делал и сколько бы ни побеждал в драках и на соревнованиях. Но жалость неприязненную: Уриэль не мог простить Леарху ни постоянных насмешек, ни подлой победы на беговой дорожке, ни того, что Леарх настроил против него остальных. Понимал, что это глупо, что мелочные обиды недостойны, особенно того, кто вознамерился стать Ультрамарином, и даже ребята из «Молодой смены» его бы не поддержали – но справиться с собой не мог.  
Павсаний присел рядом с ним, положил руку ему на спину, притянул к себе. Ровесник Уриэля, он был на голову выше и на пядь шире в плечах.  
– Ты как? – хриплым шепотом спросил он.  
– Нормалёк.  
– А нос? Он же у тебя до сих пор кровит…  
– Фигня делов, до завтра заживет. Я его сдуру задел, вот кровь и пошла опять.  
– Давай подушку замою, а то влетит.  
– Я сам…  
– Сиди уж.  
Он отвернулся, забрал подушку и потащил ее в душевую. Уриэль проводил его взглядом. Большой, крепкий, ладный, он даже в полумраке их бокса казался каким-то особенно надежным. И если бы он чувствовал к Уриэлю то же, что и Леарх, он бы точно не стал его задирать и пакостить. Если бы, если бы…  
Павсаний вернулся с мокрой подушкой. Совсем отмыть кровавые пятна у него не получилось, но, прикинув, Уриэль решил, что сойдет.  
– А лихо ты его, – Павсаний внезапно фыркнул, прикрыл рот широкой ладонью, весело поблескивая глазами в темноте. – Как швырнул кубарем! Он и очухаться не успел!  
– Пусть теперь попробует сказать, что я деревенщина и попал сюда только за заслуги дяди Люциана, – буркнул Уриэль, краснея.  
– Ну, он скажет, что тебе случайно повезло, что он в тот день был не в форме или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, как будто я не знаю Леарха, – хмыкнул Павсаний. – Брось, выкинь его из головы. Лучше представь, что сказали бы твои прежние дружки по «Молодой смене».  
– Сказали бы, что я записной мордобойщик, – Уриэль отнял наволочку от переносицы, сложил ее холодной стороной наружу и опять прижал к лицу.  
– Ни черта! Сказали бы: «Вот кто всем ребятам пример!»


End file.
